chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spilt Milk
The Chuckle Brothers search all over town for two pints of milk. Plot Paul and Barry put away the shopping, afterwards Barry makes two cups of tea for him and Paul, he can't open the first carton and he ends up spilling it all over Paul's shirt. This time Barry opens the other carton with sissors but whilst reading a riddle he tips all the milk over Paul's trousers when he tries to read the awnser. Barry goes to the shop to buy two more cartons but the shop is closed, so he and Paul go to a milk float to get some, Paul trips over and Barry puts one carton on the doorstop just as an old lady comes out and she takes it along with the other pint when the two retrace their steps. They go back to the milk float to get more but the milkman is gone so they sit on the float to wait for him, the two fall asleep and end up in the milk float depo. Paul finds them to be shut in so he and Barry make a ramp out of a plank of wood but they can't reach the wall. Then they make a catapult out of a plank of wood and milk crates, Paul tries it with Barry and he ends up going though a wall in the building. Paul makes a staircase out of milk crates to get over the wall but when he gets on the other side he discovers the gate wasn't locked. Paul and Barry go to the bus stop to get a bus home, when the bus arrives and they end up getting kicked off because they have no money. The two climb up a hill to find where they are, Paul ends up sitting on one of the milk carton's then the other ends up getting flung through the air by a branch, it lands in a tree so Paul throws pinecones to get it down making a load of squirrels with nuts angry, they get the milk down but its poured out all over the floor. The two hear a strange sound in the forest slowly getting loader, so they hide under leaves until they figure whatever it is, it will trample them. They then hide behind a tree then leg it though the forest, they find out the sound was a bunch of cows, they try and milk the cows but the farmer gets really angry and chases them. The two get back at the mill where it turns out the milkman had left some milk on the doorstep all along. The two finally have a cup of tea but without milk as they gave it up weeks ago. Trivia/Goofs *The scene where Paul and Barry fall asleep on the milk float was shot on Leam Terrace in Leamington Spa. *The Farmer, Old Lady, and Milkman are uncredited like most non-speaking ChuckleVision characters. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 7 Category:Episodes Written By Nick McIvor